Jeopardy! Music
Since Jeopardy! debuted in 1964, the series has had different theme songs. 1964-1975 *Main (1964-1975) - "Take Ten" by Julann Griffin *Think Cue (1964-1975, 1983 Pilot, 1984 Pilot, 1984-1997) - "Think!" by Merv Griffi69n 1978-1979 *Main (1978 Open, 1983 Pilot) - "January, February, March" *Close (1978) - "Frisco Disco" by Merv Griffin (Later used on Wheel of Fortune as a prize cue.) *Commercial (1983 Pilot) - "Nightwalk" (Later used on Wheel of Fortune as the second shopping music.) 1984-present *Main (1984 (Pilot)) - by Merv Griffin *1984-1992 - by Merv Griffin (1984 pilot theme re-arranged) *1992-1997 - by Merv Griffin (1984 theme with bongo track added) *1997-2001 - by Steve Kaplan *2001-2008 - by Steve Kaplan (1997 theme sped up and re-arranged) *2008-present - by Chris Bell Music & Sound Design, Inc. *2020 - by Bleeding Fingers Music Main theme samples Original run * On 1964-1975 episodes, the theme song was just a simple jazz tune. Click here to listen. 1978-79 revival * The opening theme was a Christmas sounding tune that consisted of brass instruments and flutes. Click here to listen. * The closing theme was a fast jazz arrangement with brass and piano. Syndicated version *On 1984-1988 episodes, the theme song consisted of synthesizers and saxophones. Click here to listen. *On 1988-1991 episodes, the theme song had the first 19 seconds removed. *On several 1991-1992 episodes, the theme song is low pitched. Click here to listen. *On 1992-1996 episodes, bongos were added to the theme song. Click here to listen. *On 1996-1997 episodes, the theme song had the first 5 seconds removed, and it fades in. *On 1997-2000 episodes, the theme song's speed went down by 5, and was completely re-orchestrated, now using piano, brass, and electric guitars. Click here to listen. *On 2000-2001 episodes, the theme song had the first 6 seconds removed, and a wind blowing sound is heard. *On 2001-2005 episodes, the theme song's speed went up by 5, the instruments get re-orchestrated, and now has a middle section where parts of the main melodies are played with variation before the main melodies return. In both the middle section and the end, there are saxophones and electric guitars playing riffs over the melodies. There were two versions of the theme. One had an introduction similar to the 1997 theme and was used for most road shows from 2001-2006, starting with the Celebrity games and International Tournament taped in Las Vegas and aired February 2001. The other version, with a shortened introduction, was used for regular shows starting with the episode aired April 23, 2001. Click here to listen. There was also a vamp of theme in which there were no saxophones or electric guitars, which was heard during the end credits from 2001-2005. *On 2005-2008 episodes, the version with saxophones and guitars played during the end credits. Click here to listen. *On 2008-present episodes, the theme song played differently and wasn't like the other theme songs from 1984 to 2008, but was played in a similar vein as the 1984-1997 theme. For a short time during the beginning of Season 25, electric guitars were only used midway through the song and near the end. Click here to listen. Since about a few weeks into the 25th season, electric guitars have been used for the entirety of the theme song. Click here to listen. However, the first version of the current theme continues to play during the end credits to this day. *On the Jeopardy! The Greatest of All Time tournament, the theme song played differently than other versions, including the current one, and its speed was slowed down by 5. It now consists of synthesizers and a heavy orchestra. "Think!" samples *From 1964-1975 and 1984-1997, the original Final Jeopardy! "Think!" music consisted of a celesta lead in the first verse and a flute lead in the second verse, with timpani hitting the final two notes. Click here to listen. *September 1-12, 1997, the "Think!" cue had only a piano lead for early Season 14 episodes. Click here to listen. *From September 15, 1997 to July 25, 2008, the think music was changed to have a piano lead in the first verse and a trumpet lead in the second verse. Click here to listen. *From September 8 to October 10, 2008, the Final Jeopardy! "Think!" music used for the first 25 episodes now had a French horn lead with the piano and flute doubling in octaves, accompanied by loud tick-tock percussion; fans called this version the "leaky faucet". Now, both the timpani and pizzicato strings play the last two notes. Click here to listen. *Since October 13, 2008 episode, Jeopardy's think music was rerecorded to have a more prominent piano lead and de-emphasizing the "leaky faucet" percussion. This alternated with the other one and then replaced it. Click here to listen. *From January 7 – 14, 2020, the Final Jeopardy! think music used for the GOAT tournament had a piano lead accompanied by synthesizers in the first verse, and the second verse had a trumpet lead with a heavy orchestra. The timpani plays the last two notes loudly. Rock and Roll Jeopardy! Music *In addition, the music from Rock & Roll Jeopardy! has been used going into and coming out of commercial breaks during the College Championship, Kids Week episodes, and Teen Tournaments since Season 20. *In 2006, it was used during Celebrity episodes. *Starting in 2007 and lasting into today, it was used during the introductions. *The 2000-A College Championship and the 2008-B Teen Tournament used it during the Final Jeopardy! round. When the music from that game show was first used, for in and out the commercial breaks, the commercial cues would be heard. *Starting from the 2005 College Championship, when coming out of a break, the ending part of one of the commercial cues would be heard. The prize cue can also be heard when out the commercial break for the Double Jeopardy! round. Rock & Roll Jeopardy! Theme Song Rock & Roll Jeopardy! Think Music Jeopardy! Sound Effects DAILY DOUBLE sound *1964-1975, 1978-1979, 1983, 1984 (2nd pilot only), 1984 versions are not used *1984-current: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E5LTzcDevrk Board fill sound *1964-1975, 1978-1979, 1983, 1984 (2nd pilot only) *1984-2008: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yem1WlMQeoY *2009-2016: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M62nqysgdgw *2016-present: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TccJZfIGYSA Category:Jeopardy! Category:Setup Category:Lists Category:Jeopardy music